Some methods of trying to access public networks required direct interaction with protocol and configuration setting of the host controller/gateway itself. A wide variety of host controller/gateway exist making each set up non-standard and a non-standard sign on experience from multiple controllers owned and operated by the same Wi-Fi provider.